The Seven's Last Dying Wishes
by GirlonFire23
Summary: The Seven's dying wishes as they die during the Giant War.  I'm not saying that they will die!  Rated T cause i'm paranoid :D
1. Percy

I got this idea from HecateA! I did NOT steal.

This is my first fanfic so no harsh criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!

* * *

><p><span>Percy Jackson<span>

"My last dying wish is please tell my mother, Paul and my father that i really do love them and I'm sorry that it had to end like this."

"Please tell Annabeth that she will always be my best friend i love her so much and not to shed too many tears. "

"Tell Jason that i'm sorry for taking his praetor position and he can have it. He will always be like a brother".

"Tell Piper that she was always like a sister even though her charmspeaking was really annoying."

"Tell Leo, that if he calls me Aqua Man one more time that i'm gonna haunt him in his dreams."

"Tell Hazel, that i will always respect her and love her as a sister."

"Tell Octavian, that if he says that i was meant to die, i have an idea of where he can stick his stuffed animals."

"Tell Frank that he will always be like my long lost brother. Anyone who can eat Rudolph is a friend of mine".

"Tell Grover, that he will always be my best friend, and never forget the guy who saved his furry behind."

"Tell Thalia, that despite all the times she electrocuted me and all the times I hit her with water, I'll always love her as my cousin.

"Tell Nico, he isn't scary to me just sad. He will always be like my little cousin."

Sorry, i forgot Nico & Thalia! I just added them. Sorry it was so short! Next is Leo then Annabeth :D


	2. Annabeth

I got this idea from HecateA! I did NOT steal.

This is my first fanfic so no harsh criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth Chase<span>

"My last dying wish is, tell my mother Athena that even though i don't act like it, i love her. And to cut Percy some slack, he saved her and all the gods."

"Tell my father, that i love him and the boys so much. Even my stepmother."

"Tell Percy that he is my best friend and i love him so much that even Aphrodite can't explain it. And theres nothing he could of done to save me."

"Tell Piper, Jason and Leo that i love them like family."

"Tell Thalia, that she is like my sister and even when i try for rebirth i won't join the Hunters"

"Tell Grover that he is like my older, furrier brother."

"Tell Nico, that if he gets himself kidnapped again, i'm not saving him. But i love him anyways."

* * *

><p>:D Then its Leo.<p> 


	3. Leo

**Hey! Sorry for not updating :( School and dance PLUS the other stories i write have been keeping me busy! Leo's dying wishes will be sad and definitely will have humorous parts! **

**Disclaimer: Holy Zeus I do not own PJO or HoO! Rick Riordan does! *Sniff***

* * *

><p><em>Leo Valdez<em>

__My last dying wish is, tell Jason even though my memories of us being friends were made up, he will always be my best friend.

Tell Piper that even though she hates this, she'll always be a Beauty Queen... and my best friend.

Tell Percy thats he's freaking awesome! Anyone who can kill a bull guy is cool with me.

Tell Annabeth even though she hated me at first, she's like a sister.

Tell my father not to be disappointed in me or be sad, I'm going to a better place. I hope.

Tell Frank thats he's a pretty awesome guy, he's a good friend.

Tell Hazel that she's pretty awesome, and I can't help thinking that she looks familiar.

Tell Gaea that she may have killed me, but you can't get rid of Leo Valdez forever. I will come back.

Thats my wish, at least I'll be with my mother again. Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it worth waiting for? Review please. Flames will not be accepted :D<strong>


	4. Piper

**Sorry for the wait! Stupid english teacher with her retardness of homework! Piper is next. Jason and Piper will be dating in this chapter. :D Might be short. It won't include Frank and Hazel because I don't know their personalities well enough.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

* * *

><p><em>Piper McLean<em>

My last dying wish is, tell my father that even though Jane makes his decisions, I love him so much. I'm proud that i was Tristan McLean's daughter.

Tell my mother, I really am happy to be love's daughter.

Tell Annabeth she's really nice when she's not upset. She's a good friend.

Tell Percy he's brave and an excellent fighter. I wish I knew him better.

Tell Jason that I love him so much. It wasn't his fault that I died.

Tell Leo that he will always be a Repair Boy, but he's my best friend.A complete retard but my best friend.

Also, tell Jane that I will be haunting her dreams. I'm not gone, she can't get rid of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? Flames not accepted! Review please. 33<strong>


	5. Jason

**Jason is next! Its actually sad to write this, I love Jason, he's one of my favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan! (Wish I was, but I'm not) :( No need to rub it in!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Jason Grace_

My last dying wish is, tell Piper that even though those memories were fake, I love her.

Tell Leo, he's weird and sometimes an idiot. He's my best friend.

Tell Thalia that even though Hera basically kidnapped me when i was 2, she'll always be my older-now-younger- sister.

Tell Piper, I love her. Enough said, fake memories or not.

Tell Reyna, I'm sorry it had to end with no goodbye. Also, not to be hard on Piper. Tell her she'll always be my best friend.

Tell Octavian to watch his back. Dead or not, I'll make sure he's scared of me forever.

Tell Percy, he doesn't need to be sorry about taking my Praetor position, he deserved it. He'll be like a brother.

Tell Annabeth, she hated me and probably wanted to kill me when she met me, i'll love her like a sister. I'm sorry i'm wasn't Percy.

Tell Dad, not to be upset. I died a hero's death.

Tell Coach Hedge, stay violent. Beat the crap out of Gaea.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, how was it? Was it worth waiting for? I'm gonna do Nico, just in case. :D Review! No flames,please.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6AN

**I might write Nico next and I need help on how to write his dying wishes. I know you were expecting a chapter but I really need some help! And ignore my terrible comma use. I make my English teacher cringe. XD Leave your ideas in a review or PM me. Thanks! :D**


	7. Nico

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**Yes, I'm writing Nico's wish because you never know what Rick Riordan is going to do. **

* * *

><p><em>Nico Di Angelo<em>

My last dying wish is, tell Bianca that even though she may not know who I am now, I'll always be her Mythomagic obsessed little brother.

Tell Hazel that I love her and just because she's not my full sister doesn't mean I don't think of her as such.

Tell Frank to take good care of Hazel and not to mess up. I'm still alive in a sense.

Tell my father, I'll be with him soon. His son is dead, because of Gaea.

Tell Percy not to blame himself. Its my own fault I died. And I'm sorry I lied about not knowing him.

Tell Annabeth that I love her like a sister. Besides Hazel, she's like my older sister.

Tell Thalia to stop calling me Emo boy. She's my best friend even though she electrocuted me too many times.

Tell Jason that even though I hardly knew him, he's a good guy.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't do Piper and Leo because Nico doesn't know them at all. Review! :D<strong>


	8. Hazel

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or HoO! :(**

* * *

><p><em>Hazel Levesque<em>

__My last dying wish, is tell Nico that I'm sorry that I'm not Bianca. I'm sorry I died, I love him.

Tell Frank I'm sorry that we barely started dating and I already died.

Tell Percy not to let his loyalty flaw get the best of him, its not his fault.

Tell Jason that I've always looked up to him as a hero.

Tell Annabeth that Percy is a lucky guy,she's a heroine.

Tell Leo that whether he is Sammy or not, he's weird.

Tell Piper that she's more than a daughter of Venus,or Aphrodite.

Tell my father that I don't hate him anymore. Don't blame himself.

At least I died for a good cause. I hope Gaea dies. I'll be with my mother in Elsyium. Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, did you like it? Review!<strong>


End file.
